


Genius Billionaire Playboys

by BluePhoenix1999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Billionaires, F/M, Geniuses, Idiots, Pepper Potts Fem Harry Friendship, Playboys, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePhoenix1999/pseuds/BluePhoenix1999
Summary: Where is Sirius?Will the world end with Sirius and Tony meeting?Is she sure they are soulmates, and that Sirius and Tony are not?





	Genius Billionaire Playboys

   Hari was looking for Sirius at a local bar. Ever since he was proven innocent after the war he had become the ultimate party boy. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy three words that described her godfather exactly. Their most recent trip involved New York and unfortunately that included a couple high class bars that desperate women seemed to grow at waiting for a rich man to pick them up for a night of fun.

   Sighing Hari spots someone who was actually a good friend of hers and seemed to have a radar for finding dunking idiots. Unfortunately, she stood with one of the Idiots himself and Mr. Rhodes.

   "Pepper," She called walking up to them. She watched as Pepper spun around and the two men stared suspiciously at her. "Have you seen a genius, billionaire, drunk playboy wearing a AC/DC shirt and a leather jacket?" She asked in exasperation.

   She watched all of them stop and Tony Stark raised his hand and declared himself present to the room. Snorting Hari turned to Pepper again.

   "The Other One?" Pepper asked sounding long suffering.

   "The Other One." Hari confirmed.

   "Wait, so you're trying to tell me there is another Genius, Billionaire, Playboy wearing an AC/DC shirt and a leather jacket who happens to be drunk here?" Mr. Rhodes said sounding half disbelieving and half horrified.

   "Yep." Hari chirped rolling her eyes.

   "Take me to him, I must meet him." Tony said seriously.

   Hari froze. Surely, he didn't just say what she thought he said. He didn't just say her words, right?!

   "No. That is just a disaster and a half waiting to happen." She said without thinking than watched as Mr. Rhodes dropped his glass, Pepper draw in a surprised breath, and Tony gape openly.

   "Did you just... Oh my god you did." Pepper said sounding horrified for her.

   "Pup! You must try this." Sirius suddenly appeared with another glass in his hand. Hari buried her face in her hands, as he through an arm around her shoulders.

   This seemed to snap Tony out of his shock.

   "British Me." Tony said with a manic overjoyed tone.

   Sirius studied Tony than grinned widely with unholy glee. Both wore AC/DC shirts with a black leather jacket over it. They looked like they could be clones of each other minus their features.

   "American Me." Sirius said with just as much manic joy.

   "Oh God." Hari whined terrified about what the meeting of these two men was going to do to the world.

Pepper looked thoughtful. "Are we sure you and Tony are soulmates. Because if not, I have a 20 on those two being soulmates."


End file.
